


Broken Souls

by PrettyKittyLuvsU



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Drama, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyLuvsU/pseuds/PrettyKittyLuvsU
Summary: That's when she saw a man; skin white as now, green hair slicked back as his ruby red eyes landed on her. "Aw, don't cry, little one." He cooed, wiping the blood laced knife with the dead woman's hair. "You'll get your turn too."As blood is brutally shed, flesh is ripped apart and corpses fall, it's up to the dark Knight to put an end to a new monster in Gotham.





	1. the beginning of the end

 

* * *

Her body  _ached_.

She felt like she'd gotten herself hit by a truck, though the feeling was worse than that. Her blue eyes fluttered open, meeting nothing but darkness.

A gasp left her lips as she pulled herself up. She clutched her head, her stick like fingers interlocking with her wavy blonde hair. Her chest was heaving with great speed as her eyes darted across the room.

Soon, she tasted the quite strange metallic flavor in her mouth and realization slapped her. Her blue orbs widened as she looked around, fear spread across her pale face.

A loud maniacal laughter filled the room and the girl screamed at the sight of two dead bodies lying in the corner. "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried out, running towards the dead woman and man.

But she stopped, clamping her hands on her mouth seeing that their hearts and internal organs were ripped out of their lifeless bodies and a huge smile was carved onro their faces with the help of a sharp knife.

That's when she saw a man; skin white as snow, green hair slicked back as his ruby red eyes landed on her.

"Aw, don't cry, little one." He cooed, wiping the blood laced knife with the dead woman's hair. "You'll get your turn too." He said, smiling from ear to ear.

He took a step forward, licking his red lips when he heard a small cry. He looked at her confusingly.

She looked back at him, tears coming back to her eyes. "Please, please don't hurt my little brother." She seemed to beg.

The smile on his face turned into an enormous grin. "No can't do, kiddo." He chuckled before running upstairs, following the sounds of crying.

She ran after him, screaming to stop but the purple three piece- suited man paid her no notice. He reached a room, and he knew that the voice of the infant was coming from there.

Quickly, he kicked the door open, his eyes landing on the bundle of sheets on top of the mattress. "Come to Uncle J." He grinned, reaching for the baby. But the man was stopped when two small hands tugged the back of his shirt, begging for mercy.

He whirled around before grabbing a fist full of blonde hair making the twelve year old girl cry out. Pulling her up, he threw her body against the door before pulling out a napkin, wiping the blood stains that she had smeared on his shirt. He sent her a glare before turning his attention back to the infant.

A devilish grin tugged his lips as he pulled the baby up with his right arm as the knife's blade glistened in his other hand.

"Sleep tight, don't let the  _clowns_  bite." He cooed, ready to plunge the knife into the young body.

The blonde girl staggered up, her eyes widening as she let out a blood curling scream.

The Joker laughed, aiming the knife to the baby's chest when something hard collided with his body, sending him flying to the other side. He tilted his head up, eyes filled with fury as he glared at the blonde girl but his lips twisted themselves into an o shape.

Once ocean blue eyes had turned to a deadly blood red, the end of her ears had gotten pointy and he could clearly see red flames dancing across her pale, blood drenched palms. All in all she looked blood thirsty and quite ugly.

"Now, now let's  _not_  try to kill each other." He smiled, holding his hands up. "I know I killed your parents but a sweet girl like you wouldn't look  _good_ trying to kill me, now would you?" He grinned faintly, getting up and dusting his clothes.

The girl hissed, grabbing his collar and slamming his head against the wooden drawer. A loud scream of 'help' was released from the Joker's mouth, but the blonde had other things in mind.

* * *

She sat there, staring at her blood covered hands. She could hear the police sirens quite clearly. She sighed before smiling at her little brother who was fast asleep. She reached for him, cherishing his cheek and ruffling his brown hair.

"Are you okay?" She heard someone say.

"Of course, she's  _not_  okay, you idiot!" Hissed another voice.

She cocked her head up only to find two boys standing infront of her. The boys stared back at her; one had bright blue eyes quite similar to hers while the other's was an emerald green.

She blinked at them. They both looked like they belonged from a wealthy family. Her eyes swept over their expensive clothes before she glanced at herself.

Her blonde hair was greasy and dirty, her cheeks were pushed inside her face. She was so thin that it seemed if the air blew fast she might fall and her thin pink frock was tattered from various places.

Her stick like fingers curled into her palms. She was nothing compared to them. A rush of anger passed through her body but she couldn't do anything. So the anger changed to sorrow which ended up in forming tears in her eyes. She cupped her face into her hands before sobbing in them.

The boys exchanged glances.

The elder one which seemed to be thirteen crouched beside her while the other one did the same. "Hey, its gonna be okay." The blue-eyed boy assured the crying girl. "Yeah, the police has taken that stupid clown to Arkham. You're gonna be fine." The eleven year old said softly, patting her back.

A number of hiccups came out from her throat. "H-he never c-came." She cried out, tears slipping down her cheeks.

The blue eyed boy gave her a confused look. "Who?" He inquired from her.

She sobbed out the word. "B-b-batmaaan…" She answered him.

The green-eyed boy shot the other a surprised look. "Joker killed my mommy and daddy and he was going to—"She mourned.

Biting the insides of his cheeks, the ebony sitting at her right asked her. "What's your  _name_?"

She looked at him. "Katherine Flynn."

The blue-eyed boy smiled. "Well, my name's Dick and this  _here_  is my little brother; Jason." Dick said, looking at the blonde.

Kate blinked at him then Jason who was smirking.

"Are you two the  _sons_  of Bruce Wayne?" She inquired, expressions hardening. They both nodded in response.

More tears brimmed in her eyes as she felt more pathetic. Kate bit her lip, looking down at the concrete floor. Her thoughts began to wander off when Jason snapped her back to reality. "Is he your  _brother_?" He questioned, pointing to the little baby.

She smiled weakly at him.

"What's his name and how old is he?" Dick beamed, eyes fixed on the sleeping body.

Jason rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Golden Boy here has a thing for cute things." He joked.

The blonde girl licked her lower lip before answering. "His names Blake Flynn and he's only three months old." She smiled at them.

Before Dick could start another conversation, a man stepped infront of them. "Dick, Jason it's time to go." The man said to his adoptive sons. "Can't we stay for a little longer?" Jason asked, trying to copy the puppy dog eyes taught by his brother.

Bruce shook his head. "No, we can't." He said before looking down at Kate.

"As for you Katherine, Jim is going to take care of you." He said softly to her. The blonde's eyebrows knitted together as she opened her mouth to reply. Just then a man in a police officer's uniform walked up to them.

He tossed a smile to the Wayne family before taking the girl's hand. "Come on. You and your brother are gonna go to the Gotham orphanage." Gordon said, scooping up Blake in his other arm.

Kate scowled before looking up the man. "He  _never_  came." She scowled, voice sickly sweet.

Gordon gave her a confused look. "Who?"

The twelve year old frowned. "Batman."

Bruce felt a sharp stab in his chest as his sons gave him worried looks. The man bit his bottom lip as he saw Gordon take the two children away.

Kate whipped her head back, smiling. "Bye Dick, Bye Jason!" She waved at the two boys who waved back with small smiles.

Bruce scowled deeply. He never came in time. He was the reason she was an orphan, he was the reason to her new miserable life. That's when something clicked his mind. When the police had come to the Flynn's house they had found the Joker bleeding and Kate sobbing at the corner of the room with her younger brother in her arms. How did  _that_  happen?

His trail of thoughts was broken by his elder son. "It isn't your fault Bruce." Dick looked up at his Guardian. "Yeah, you can't change the past." Jason added.

Bruce sighed in response.

* * *

Kate got in the car, adjusting in the comfy seat. Gordon handed her Blake before getting into his driving seat. Kate smiled at the little body, leaning forward and kissing its soft forehead with her dry lips.

"Don't worry, Blake." She cooed.

"As long as I'm here I'll protect you." She smiled as Blake snuggled his head into her chest.

Kate looked outside, staring at the black clouds massing in the sky as rain began to pour down. "I'll protect you from all the  _monsters_  out there." She grimaced, clutching the baby a bit tightly when lightening illuminated the dark sky for a second. "That's  _my_ promise." She mumbled to him.

Gordon fixed his seat belt before groaning. " _Great_! It's starting to rain." He frowned, glancing at the girl on the back seat who awarded him with a smile.

Though, the man didn't notice when her blue eyes flashed a ruby  _red_.

They began to drive in silence.


	2. a Demon?

A clap of thunder was soon followed by a shot of lightening in the sky, causing the young blonde to shiver. Gordon looked at the girl from the back mirror. Kate sat silently, Blake in her arms. The girl's face was expressionless. She seemed to be lost in thought.

Her mind kept drifting back, back where the Joker murdered her mother and father, back when she turned into that ugly monster and nearly ripped the madman's body apart. She was afraid, very afraid. She didn't know who she was. What she was.

Her eyes snapped shut for a slight moment as she let out a deep breath. She needed to think. She needed to save her brother. She wasn't going to cripple like her family.

Gordon frowned as he got out of the car and walked up to a tall black gate. Pulling up his jacket, he passed the smoking security guard who tossed him a smirk. Gordon ignored him before reaching a huge grey door.

His wet finger pressed against the doorbell. A few seconds later, a woman came out. She looked to be in her late fifties; tan skin, grey hair tied in a bun, wrinkle filled cheeks and not to mention her dark chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled at the Commissioner who didn't respond. "Why hello, Mr. Gordon. What owns me the pleasure to see you here?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips that were covered with a dark shade of red lipstick.

Gordon's features remained hard. "Miss. Pricks, I have some children with me." He answered.

She looked at him, unamused. "Oh, where are they?" Miss. Pricks asked, her voice bitter.

The man gestured towards the car parked infront of the gate.

"Well, get the poor babies here." She ordered.

Gordon walked out from the sheltered place, jogging to his car.

He opened the door, startling Kate. "Come on Kate, let's get you and Blake in." He said to her.

Kate gave him a nod. Gordon took off his jacket before wrapping it around the girl and the small infant she was carrying with her.

She got out of the car, walking into the old looking building. As she walked in, Kate could see the security guard quite clearly. Maybe the difference between him and a crocodile was very less. He narrowed his eyes at the twelve year-old before curling his lips into a smirk.

Kate tightened the grip on Gordon's hand who smiled down at the girl.

Miss. Prick's lips pulled themselves into a huge grin. "Aw… she's so precious!" She cooed, ruffling Kate's wet hair. But when her eyes landed on Blake, her grin cracked into a frown. "Who is he?" She questioned, pointing at the baby. Gordon turned his attention to her.

"Well, Miss. Pricks, this here is Katherine Flynn and her little brother, Blake Flynn. Their parents have recently been killed by the Joker and both of them are to stay in your orphanage." He explained to her.

The grey-haired woman glared at the man. "Look Gordon, this here's a girls orphanage. Boys aren't allowed here." She hissed, her eyes darting from Gordon to Kate.

Gordon sighed.

Running a hand through his wet hair, he answered her. "Look Ma'am. Kate only has her brother and I want them to stay together. Blake shall live here until he's old enough to take care of himself, do I make myself clear?"

Miss. Pricks narrowed her brown eyes at him before sighing in defeat. "You always get me to do things I don't like, don't ya Jim?" She smirked, purring slightly as her hands gravitated towards him.

Jim Gordon stepped back, away from her reach causing her to scowl. "Umm… y eah," He said, not liking what she had in mind. He had a family, he was happy. He didn't need anyone else except for his wife and daughter.

Gordon whipped his head to Kate, who looked quite disgusted by the woman's antics and ways. "Listen, Kate. He gave her a small smile. "If you have any problems then just contact me. I'll be there." He assured her, squeezing her shoulder.

Miss. Pricks quickly took Blake from the girl's arms as she gently patted her head.

Smiling down at Kate she said, "Don't worry, Mr. Gordon. I'll take care of her like she's my own daughter. Right, baby?" She clicked her tongue, her voice smooth and sweet as honey.

Kate awarded her with a smile.

The woman took the girl's hand as she walked her inside. As soon as Kate's foot stepped into the hallway, her nose crinkled. The atmosphere was thick and smelt highly of alcohol, not to mention there was high metal music coming from somewhere.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened her mouth to question, "Miss Pricks—"

The girl was cut off by a hard slap to her right cheek.

Kate looked up, tears brimming in her eyes as she placed a hand on her cheek that was throbbing badly. Miss. Pricks glared at her before pushing Blake into her arms.

Propping her hands on her hips, she began. "Listen up, ya little shit. This here's an orphanage. Nobody's gonna take care of ya and ya'r lil brat here. Clear?" She said, her voice suddenly cocky.

Kate began to whimper.

Miss. Pricks snorted. "And no cry'in here. You wanna live a happy life? Just follow ma orders and I guarantee, I'll try not to make ya'r life a livin hell." She bent down to Kate's level, reaching for her face.

Her face was so close and a gasp left the blonde's lip as the woman dug her long nails into her pale cheeks. Kate felt her stomach drop as her nostrils got filled by the smell of whiskey coming from the woman's mouth. "Ya're supposed to call ma Mama P, understood or should I repeat?" Miss. Pricks deadpanned.

The twelve-year old nodded vigorously, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Miss. Pricks stood up, smiling. "Good," She said before bringing her hands to her mouth. She blew a loud screeching whistle. "Bertha! Get ya're sorry ass here and help ya're Ma!" She shouted loudly.

A moment later, Kate saw a girl running up to them and the little blonde's eyes widened at the girl's lack of clothing. She looked to be sixteen per say. The brunette gave the little blonde a smirk and Kate could guarantee she was drunk.

"What is it Mama P?" She asked lazily. Miss. Pricks cracked her a smile. "Hmm… enjoy'in yourself? How's the man payi'n?" The woman inquired, smirking broadly.

Bertha smiled at her 'mother'. "He's okay Ma. Quite rich." She sang, clapping her hands and giving a laugh.

Her gaze shifted to Kate whose hold on Blake had tightened. "Do you wanna send her in too?" She asked, licking her lips, her eyes wandering over the blonde's body.

Miss. Pricks shook her head.

"Not yet, she's small. Everyone likes them, big and ripe." The woman smirked, winking. Bertha laughed even more.

She whirled around, grabbing Kate's arm. "I'll show you and you're brother's room." Bertha sneered, pulling Kate who didn't resist her touch. She couldn't fight, she was too weak.

Bertha lead her through the halls and Kate kept muttering prayers for the safety of herself and her brother. Soon, they reached a door. Quickly, she turned open the knob and threw Kate inside.

Before closing the door, Bertha tossed a smile. "Don't get too comfortable. We all get our turns, you'll get you're too, when you're ready." She blew her a kiss before giggling like a maniac and slamming the door shut.

Kate's mind went blank for a second. She couldn't believe what just had happened. In the next second, Kate placed Blake on the worn out mattress before throwing herself over it. She began to beat and cry. She beat at it, beat at it and beat at it. She sobbed until her eyes went puffy red.

She was going to die here. She screamed, thrashed and she knew nobody hear her over the loud music and wooing coming from outside. Blake's eyes opened before he too began to cry.

Spinning on her heel, Kate walked up to her little brother. She took him gently in her arms before sitting on the bed. She pressed her lips to his forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. "Shh… Blake." She said, whimpers coming out from her throat. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here." She mourned.

They were going to die.

* * *

It was quite at the Wayne House. Too quite, to be exact.

Bruce glanced up from his soup to his two sons. Both were busy in eating, though there were no arguments going on tonight. Bruce knew Dick and Jason quite well. Both had a thing for fighting with each other in every stage of life. The blue-eyed man looked at his first son; Dick. The Romani was lost in deep thought as he took small bites from his food.

The man's eyes shifted to Jason. The boy was not talking. He talked a lot. Jason's mouth was moving, confirming the man that he was chewing on something but his bright green eyes were fixed on the table as his eyebrows were knitted together in worry.

Bruce knew what he was thinking, infact he knew what they were all thinking. Now, Bruce wasn't a telepath neither was he a Martian but living with his sons and having bat training for years he could easily detect someone's thoughts.

"It's our entire fault." He heard Dick say.

He cocked his head up along with Jason, both eyes fixed on the thirteen year old. "We shouldn't have gone on vacation. It's our fault that her parents got killed by the Joker. We made a huge mistake to leave Gotham for only a week." The young boy grimaced.

His Father stared at him as Jason scowled.

Bruce sighed. "It isn't anyone's fault." He began.

It wasn't their fault. It was his fault. He had left for Florida with his two sons for a small break that was highly inspired from Alfred, Leslie, Clark and some of his fellow partners. Everyone thought that he needed rest as Batman and Bruce Wayne. They said Gotham wouldn't destroy itself for only a week's time. They were right. Gotham didn't destroy herself. It destroyed the lives that lived within her.

And she had ripped away a girl's childhood.

They were coming back home from the airport. They had a lovely time in Florida, he had enjoyed the most as his sons were smiling and laughing through the whole trip. Bruce could still remember when their car passed a house, police cars parked around it. The man had gotten worried so he slipped out from the car, telling his sons not to come out as he tried to investigate the crime.

Dick and Jason had awarded him with dumb looks and he knew they were gonna come with him. So he took them into. At first, it was hard to get rid of the number of police men that wanted him to stop from entering the crime scene but nobody could stop the Batman, now could they?

There he had learnt how young Katherine's parents got killed by The Joker and how the police was late to save them. He felt his heart tie itself in a tight knot. Another child had lost her loved ones because of the psycho clown. He'd found Dick and Jason consoling Kate and then he saw Gordon take her and her baby brother away.

The man shook his head, the memory fading away. Bruce got up from his seat, excusing himself when the eleven year old questioned.

"Aren't we gonna go on patrol tonight?" Jason asked as Dick rolled his eyes. "You mean me and Bruce go on patrol tonight?" Dick smiled as Jason narrowed his eyes at him.

Bruce sighed. "No, we're not gonna go on patrol tonight. Go and get some sleep you two." He said, walking away from them.

The boys let out groans.

* * *

He sat in his seat, his masked eyes peering at the massive screen infront of him. Batman took a sip from his now empty mug before his fingers began to tap on the bat-computer's keyboard.

An old man walked in. In his hands was a kettle, steam coming out from its nose. "More coffee, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, walking up to him.

Batman shifted in his seat, holding his cup up. "Yes, Alfred."

The old butler nodded before pouring in the hot liquid into the empty cup.

Alfred placed the kettle back on the silver tray he was carrying with himself. "Something bothering you, Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired in his British accent as his grey eyes landed on the caped crusader.

The Dark Knight mumbled. "No, nothing." He answered.

And then curiosity got to him. He began to open various files of people that lived in Gotham when he typed a name 'Katherine Flynn'.

A large file popped up on the enormous screen with the picture of a young blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes. He moved his cursor to it before giving a small click.

Various information began to run on the screen. The girl's name, place of birth, parents name, each and every detail. Batman began to read it, not missing anything when he came across something bizarre.

Katherine's Father was a psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum. He was given the chance to try some tests on The Joker, in the hope of curing the madman. As The Dark Knight had thought, Mr. Flynn failed bitterly. He was fired from his job and in a few months he and his family were living a miserable life with poverty coming in with open arms.

Batman frowned under his cowl as he read more. A year after getting fired from Arkharum Mr. Flynn had tried various jobs but his efforts didn't bear fruit. Three months ago, his wife gave birth to a baby boy, Kate's younger brother; Blake.

Today was the day her parents had died as the Clown Prince of Crime wanted to have some ' _fun'_ with his old doctor, leaving the twelve year old alone with her brother in such a cruel world.

Batman leaned back in his chair. That explained why The Joker had gotten to their house, it had helped but now the girl was safe. She was safe in the Gotham Orphanage.

The caped man felt his eyelids drop for a second, he needed to sleep. Giving a sigh, he moved the cursor to close the opened file when he saw something that surprised him quite much. In Katherine's bio there was a block labeled as species. He zoomed in to have a closer look. It had the words 'half human half demon' written in it in quite small words in a way that it was quite difficult to read.

Batman quirked a hidden eyebrow. That didn't make any sense? What did it meant by half demon?

Frowning, the man opened it and he was surprised by the discovery. Katherine's grandmother was a demon.

A _demon_.

And the girl had somehow inherited the power.

The Dark Knight scowled. That's how she had taken down the Joker. That's how she had protected herself and her brother. This was not something to be happy about. Kate was dangerous and she could be deadly.

His scowl deepened even more, he needed to check up on her. He needed to perform a blood test. Batman's lips brought themselves into a straight line.

This wasn't good.

Batman pulled down his cowl before rubbing his temples. He needed to investigate.


End file.
